


Red Strings and CPR

by providing_leverage



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Legend Snart, M/M, Oh good there's a tag for that, Red String of Fate, Rip Hunter is so Done, Snow White au-kinda, the crew are noisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: "I'll admit, magic is not my specialty. Unless he's got a soulmate laying around he's not mentioned, we're going to have to track down a master of the mystic arts and hope they can make or find a cure of some kind.""Oh, well." Mick sounds a lot calmer now. "That's easy enough, he does have a soulmate."
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 314





	Red Strings and CPR

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post about how, if you know that your kiss will wake them, true love's kiss is like giving CPR. It wasn't supposed to be more than like 500 words

It happens just as Rip is getting his hopes up. One mission that's all he wants, one mission where no one comes too close to dying, no timelines are altered for the worse, no unexpected surprises.

They leave 17ty century England better than they left it, with one less crazy witch on a throne. 

"You know, I don't remember the story of Snow White being so...brutal." Jax says as they board the Waverider.

This prompts a lecture from Stein about the difference between the stories that had been gathered and published by the Brothers Grimm and the modern adaptations of the works, especially animated kids movies.

Rip mostly ignores it, though fairy tales, the origins, and their adaptations were a long standing interest of his. Instead the captain heads for the Bridge. He wants to be free of this time as soon as possible, because for once the mission is a success in everyone's eyes, including his own.

They're not even ten feet off the ground when Sara, over the comms he still wore in his ear, says "Um, Captain? We've got a little problem in the galley."

* * *

Because it's less a magical sleep and more magic induced coma, they move the unconscious Captain Cold to the medbay where Gideon can monitor vitals and such.

They fan out in a wide circle around the medbay. Rip likes this positioning because it means he can glare at all of them at once from his spot next to Snart.

"So, who's bright idea was it to bring the spelled apple onto the ship?" Rip asks in as calm a voice he can manage. "I told you all not to eat them. I somehow doubt Snart did this to himself."

The thief was many things, but he wasn't a moron. He could and did take care of himself, and normally Rip didn't have to worry too much about him, at least not compared to others on his crew.

_All I wanted was one mission. One smooth mission._

Ray sheepishly raises a hand. "I didn't mean to. You told me not to eat it and I didn't want to just leave it for anyone else to stumble across so I put it in my pocket. We went to the galley to get something to eat because we're all always starving after a mission.

"I'd forgotten about it until I tried to sit down. So I...put it on the counter. Next to the fruit bowl. I swear I only looked away for a second."

The former time master takes a deep breath and very carefully does not yell. The scientist looks guilty enough as it is and Rory looks like he's considering murdering the guy.

"In the original version, awakening Snow White was accomplished after the apple bite fell out of her mouth. So all we need to do is remove the piece and Mr Snart will be good as new." Dr Stein says with faux cheer. "No harm done.

"Not it." Sara immediately calls and Jazx echos that statement.

Rip sighs "Unfortunately that only worked because the apple was still in her mouth when the poison took effect. I'm guessing Snart chews faster than a medieval peasant girl with poor teeth."

"Are you saying there's no way to wake him up?" Rory asks in a dangerous, low voice. Ray looks like he wants to be absorbed into the wall and steps back, wisely positioning himself so that Sara stands between him and the arsonist.

"I'll admit, magic is not my specialty. Unless he's got a soulmate laying around he's not mentioned, we're going to have to track down a master of the mystic arts and hope they can make or find a cure of some kind."

"Oh, well." Mick sounds a lot calmer now. "That's easy enough, he does have a soulmate."

* * *

The red string of fate that connected two individuals who were perfect for each other in every regard was not common.

It wasn't uncommon either though. The statistics from Snart's native time put the odds of being born with a ribbon tied to your left pinky finger at about the same as having red hair, though there were no genetic reasons behind soulmates that had been found in any time Rip had visited yet.

Rip himself didn't have one, no one that did was allowed to become a Time Master. Kendra and Carter had been linked by a red string since their very first life and Stein and his wife were also soulmates. 

"Gideon, set a course for Central City, 2016." Rip says once the crew has settled down a bit. "I assume that's where she'll be?"

"He, actually." Rory answers over his shoulder, calm as he ever gets now that his partner's situation has a clear resolve. "And yeah."

That sets off another round of clamoring, questioning, and other ruckus as they all head to the Bridge and strap in for the time jump. 

"They're not...on the best of terms." Rory admits grudgingly. "So I'll go and explain and hopefully he'll come back here and kiss Snart, and everyone will pretend this never happened."

Rip isn't about to let Mick Rory wander around 2016 alone for a number of reasons, starting with the large number of enemies he has as both a wanted criminal and a Legend, and ending with him being Mick Rory. So he sends Kendra along too.

While they're gone, the rest of the Legends disperse to change and restock weapons. Sandwiches that don't contain any cursed or poisoned ingredients are made and promptly devoured. For once, there are no repairs to make to the ship so everyone ends up back in the Bridge area.

Rip retires to his study to try and get some work done. Tries being the key word since it's rather hard to focus with the others loudly exchanging gossip in the next room.

"Mick said they're not close. Who wants to bet it's because Snart's a criminal?" Ray says.

"Forget that, I want to know how they met. Did Snart rob him? And how come he never mentioned he's also bisexual?" Sara asks no one in particular.

Rip puts down his pen and gives up on getting any work done. "Perhaps Mr Snart kept his sexuality and fact that he has a soulmate a secret because it's none of our business who he- Flash, hello."

The Legends twist to look to the door where Mick and Kendra stand, the Scarlet Speedster between them. 

"Mr Allen, what are you doing here?" Stein's voice is full of warmth and confusion at the presence of his friend and Central City's resident hero. 

Resident _male_ hero. The clues click into place in Rip's brain even as Barry Allen pulls down his cowl to reveal a face much younger than the one Rip was familiar with. "Uh, Mick said Snart needed my help?"

* * *

Rip gets over it fairly quickly. He's seen weirder. The same cannot be said of the Legends.

"Snart's soulmate is a superhero? Not just any superhero but _you_?" Ray looks like he's about to have a stroke. 

Barry frowns and crosses his arms defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sara comes to his rescue. "I think what Ray means is that you two are polar opposites. If Snart had said he was bound to a superhero I'd picture someone more like Ollie. Not…"

 _Not a sweet ball of sunshine_ is what they're all thinking.

"Why do you think Snart stopped killing, and was so easily talked into becoming a hero?" Mick complains from the doorway of the medbay. "He likes Allen, and even though they're not dating or even ever talked about the soulmate thing, he still inspires Snart to be a better person. Unfortunately."

Kendra lets out a little "aww." that Rip is glad Snart isn't around to hear.

Barry eyes the chair Snart is laying in, looking for all the world like he'd just sat down and fallen asleep while still dressed in his clothes from the 1800's. He plays nervously with his finger like he's spinning a ring. A ring made of red silk only he and Snart could see, one end tied to each of them. Connecting them forever.

When had they first noticed it, Rip wonders. He knows from his research that Captain Cold's first encounter with the Flash involved an armed car robbery and the second a museum casing that ended in a man's death. Who had seen it first, did they pull the punches afterwards, how much internal termoil had gone on afterwards for both men?

"So I just...kiss him?" Barry asks, sounding like he'd rather do anything else.

"Yes." Rip says. "True love's kiss, the kiss of a soulmate, can reverse any spell. One kiss on the lips and Mr Snart wakes up good as new."

Barry exhales. "I don't really feel comfortable kissing an unconscious person, especially since we've never kissed before. Red string of fate or no."

"Think of it like giving him CPR." Sara recommends. "It's to save his life."

That seems to help. "All right." Barry steps forward then hesitates again. "Could, uh. Could we get some privacy?"

"Of course." Rip says over the grumbles of his crew, who are apparently high schooler's. He heards them out with some help from Mick.

Snart emerges a while later, Barry zooming off without saying goodbye to anyone. The crew pesters him about what they'd talked about, because they'd been in there too long to not have talked, but the thief refuses to tell. 

They eventually stop asking after a few too many comments from Snart about the effects of frostbite.

It becomes another thing that doesn't get brought up except for in barbs aimed low to throw Snart off his game.

Rip certainly doesn't mention the Speedster or the status of their relationship, even when he repeatedly catches Snart checking in on him via the timeline. 

He's tempted to say something, to bring up how short life is even for time travelers and how easy it is to loose everything in the blink of an eye, but he doesn't.

Rip's here to save his family and the world, not fix dysfunctional soulmate relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility I have a thing for true loves kiss and breaking curses as this is my second fic dealing with it


End file.
